


Caught

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Engagement, F/F, Gay, Lesbians, Love, Sweet, True Love, chloe beeing chloe and its the cutest thing, engagement ring - Freeform, only love, ring, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe say to Rachel, they look in each others eyes and kiss again, cuddeling for a while like that until Chloe say "Will by us be anything normal?" Rachel giggl and say "No and I wouldnt change a thing" both smile at each other and kiss each other.(both are 19, no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 9





	Caught

_After that Thing with David and her Mom, David beat her up more then 1 time and her Mom did just stand there and watching, It was enought for the blue haird Punk, she was gone and found her place at Rachels home, like she always did, her Girlfriends Parents wehre happy the girl found a save place at them. Chloe was sad about this whoule situation, her Mom just let her go, didnt even fight, just let her go and months after this is she was like Max, not a text or nothing, mabye its better this way........._

The blue haird look arround in the juwerly store fast she found that ring, that one special ring for her special girl "Excusme Sir? Can I please have this one?" Chloe say happy, the sales assistant look at the blue haird punk in her ripped black jeans with the boots, the white tank-top with the skull on it, weraing her black beanie, Chloe know what this dude is thinking _Why is this girl here, does she even has money,_ but Chloe is Chloe and she dosent care she just want to buy this ring for her girl "of course, just one moment" he say nice but in a im trying to be nice to this girl way, Chloe waiting and watch how the dude in the 600 Dollar suit take the ring and put in a little small box and put the box in a bag with the logo from the shop "do you need anything else miss?" he ask again in his im trying to be nice to that clearly looking poor girl "No thanks thats all" Chloe say extra nice, the men say the Price and Chloe pays it, she can buy that ring beacuse she get money from her Mom and David beacuse they had a litigation, as the man give Chloe the bag he say "looks like youre very modern, I wish you and youre boyfriend good luck" "yeah sure, thanks" Chloe say in her sarcastic-funny voice, if this dude only knew shes gay.

The punk leaving the store and Pop up right into Rose and one of her friends "Oh Chloe, hello" Rose say nice as always "hey Rose, Im seeing your shopping with a friend?" Chloe say friendly back "Yeah this is Susan, Susan this is from my daughter the girlfriend, Chloe" they get introduce by Rose "Hello Chloe nice to meet you" Susan say friendly "yeah me too" Chloe also say friendly, after they talked about if Rose can shop something for Chloe, you can clearly see her wounds on her face and the rest of the body, Chloe is suprised that Susan dont say a word to it or mentioned, mabye Rose told her or even herself want to be nice, not that Chloe would care, she wants to see what her "family" did to her.

After some Talking Rose and her friend are going back to there shopping mission and Chloe is on her way home, shes glad they didnt notice the bag or find out in wich shop she was, she will talk to Rose and James, Chloe is old-fashioned in these things. She arrived and the 1th thing she does is hiding the ring, only the black mini- square box, she has already disposed the bag, "HELLO CHLOE, ARE YOU UP? YOURE LEO IS AT HOME!" she hear Rachel yelling, _FUCK_ she think to herslef, she hear already how Rachel came up the stairs, "fuck fuck" she mumble to herself and quick she put the ring in her backbag. "Here you are, how is my Junkyardqueen doing today?" Rachel ask her girlfriend and give her a careful hug and kiss "shes doing great" Chloe say, Rachel smiles and put her black school backbag next to Chloes, you see how Chloe get nervous. "Hey is all okay?" Rachel ask her girl a little worried "yeah, all is fine, promise" Chloe say, Rachel look over Chloe and say "okay, now come on time for youre feeling better package" that means that the two cooking together wehn Rose isnt at home and Rachel take care of Chloes wounds and a lot of cuddeling, the blonde take Chloes hand and going outside the room.

Two days has passed and Chloe had no change to hide the ring at a better spot, Rachel was and is still always arround her, not that Chloe hate that, she loves that, they need each other but in this point she wish she had the time to hide the ring better. Chloe, Rachel, Rose and James sitting at the diner table eating and Chating, after that Rose and James are in there garden, Chloe drink something as she hear Rachel say "I will make now homework, will you help me?" "As if the A-class student needed my help" Chloe say and Rachel hug Chloe, say to her "I always need you" and they share a kiss and smiling at each other, Rachel going upstairs and say "Oh Right, I need that book from youre backbag, I hope thats okay babe" Chloes eyes got wide and she fast run after Rachel say "WICH BOOK IN MY BACKBAG, there is no book!" "there is, I once placed it there because in my backbag was no space, sorry I forgot to tell you" Rachel say and both wehre in her room now "RACHEL WAIT! WHY I DONT GET THAT BOOK FOR YOU" Chloe try to find excuses that Rachel dont look in the backbag, Rachel walks to the backbag and knee down "Why Chloe you see Im already there---" Rachel dont say anything.

Chloe walks to her and also knee down next to her, she see how Rachel found the box "Chlo" she hears Rachel whisper and they look at each other "I really have planned this all way diffrent" Chloe say as she rub the back of her neck, Rachel open it and her eyes got whiney, a silver ring with a little heart existing from little spaprkley diamonds. "YEEEES!" Rachel screams and jump in Chloes arms "can we-" Chloe wantet to say but Rachel cut her of say again louder "YES I WILL CHLOE" and they kiss, Chloe smiles and try again "Rachel, can we please make this right?" Rachel wipe a tear away and say in a happpy-crying voice "We can try" both smile at each other, Rachel get up, Chloe knee down and Take Rachels hand, Rachel smiles and say again "YEES, CHLOE, YES I WILL" and she jump in Chloes arm and they kissing and Chloe finally put the ring on Rachels finger "I love it soo much Chlo, its perfect, I love you" Rachel say as she sit on her future wifes tights and they hug close, Rachel stroke Chloes hair, "I love you" Chloe say to Rachel, they look in each others eyes and kiss again, cuddeling for a while like that until Chloe say "Will by us be anything normal?" Rachel giggl and say "No and I wouldnt change a thing" both smile at each other and kiss each other.


End file.
